


This one old song

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, M/M, questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Tony isn't a responsible adult when it comes to his injuries or asking for help.





	This one old song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the beautiful Shi Toyu <3  
> We love you, dear

Tony stumbled into the workshop, his dented armour the only thing holding him upright at this point. The lights in the room felt cold, everything felt cold. The armour creaked ominously with every step, and Tony could feel jagged edges pressing into his side.

“Welcome home, sir!”

“Glad to be home, now J, get me out of this.”

“I’m sorry, sir, my connection to the armour has been lost,” came the worried response. “May I just say I am glad to see you back here and conscious. Though what my scans show, you have taken significant damage.”

“I know, I know, I can feel the damage very well,” Tony sighed, his gauntleted hands fumbling for the manual release catches, “OK guys, it’s your time to shine! Dum-e, U, come and help me take this armour off!”

Excited beeping turned to worried in a split second, as the bots wove their way through the cluttered workshop to their creator’s side, finally strong claws gripping the warped release catches and opening up the armour.

Tony stumbled forward, out of his damaged shell, shaking off his gauntlets.

“That was one hell of a fight. Dum-e bring the first aid kit, U stay here,” he commanded leaning on the bot. 

“Sir, you are bleeding too heavily, you should find propper medical help.”

“Not happening, Jarvis. Make a scan, make sure there is no internal damage, the rest I can take care myself.”

“My scans detect no internal bleeding, but the cut on your side should be taken care of immediately and your sixth and sevenths ribs are cracked and require medical attention” 

“I can take care of all the medical attention I need right now. I’m not going to medical, and getting the riot act read to me by our esteemed Captain.”

Slowly and painfully Tony moved to the tiny bathroom adjacent to the workshop, U rolling beside him and supporting as best as it could. 

On his way there Tony grabbed a bottle of whiskey from a table. He was leaving bloody footprints on the floor, his clothes soaked through on the right side, shirt and jeans stained dark. Tony frowned, he really was bleeding too much. Dum-e arrived with the bulky first aid kit clutched in its claw. 

“Sir, I really think this is not a good...”

“Mute,” Tony croaked, taking slow steps, every one more painful than the last. Taking a swig from the bottle he leaned on the bathroom doorway. 

“Thanks, buddy, but you won’t fit in there,” he patted U on the claw, and took the kit form Dum-e.

“Oh, this is going to suck, damn shitty construction works,” he sighed, dropped the first aid kit on the counter and took out scissors. Lifting is arm to take off the shirt didn’t seem to be an option. With steady hands he cut open the front on his henley and shrugged it off. It revealed a wealth of scratches and bruises, but those were not important at this moment. A large bandage soaked in disinfectant came next and cleaned off the worst of the blood that welled up again immediately in the jagged cut on his side. The iodine solution stung and Tony cursed and took another mouthful of drink to dull the pain a little.

“Jarvis, get a prescription for antibiotics, who knows what kind of crap has gotten in there.”

Silence answered him and he sighed again.

Tearing open a package with a sterile threaded needle he took a deep breath and made the first stitch. The sides of the wound inflamed already it hurt more than he had hoped for. 

Another swig of drink, the bottle slipping a little through bloody fingers, the bathroom lights glaringly bright.

Stitch by stitch Tony closed the cut with shaking fingers, slowing the bleeding to barely a trickle. Another dab with the disinfectant and then he taped a large bandage over the whole thing and took another drink. 

He slumped against the wall and looked at himself in the mirror and considered himself to be a man in a pretty good shape for having a building fall on him. 

Bottle in hand Tony slid down the wall and sat on the bathroom floor, the tiles cold and hard behind his back, but the alcohol had warmed him sufficiently to not feel it anymore. He could hear U rattling and clanking in the workshop, clearing away the disassembled armour. Dum-e had stuck its claw into the bathroom and was whirring sadly at him.

“I’ll be fine, buddy, don’t worry,” he slurred, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes against the bright light.

***

Tony woke when strong hands picked him up from the floor and pressed him to a broad, warm chest. 

“Jarvis, you traitor,” he mumbled.

“What did you do, Tony?” he could hear worry in Bucky’s voice.

“Was an accident, didn’t do anything,” Tony curled closer to the man carrying him, the fake warmth from the alcohol having faded and leaving behind a sick feeling.

“I’m putting you to bed and then you can tell me what happened.”

“A building fell on me...” 

“I know it did, heard it on the comms, but you came out of it fine.”

“Yeah, as fine as a man can after that, no permanent damage,” Tony was starting to wake up.

Bucky sighed and held him closer.

“Jarvis sent me to bring you some antibiotics and I wondered why.”

“Good way to avoid infection,” mumbled Tony as they reached the elevator. The doors opened without prompting and Bucky carried him in.

“I can walk, you know,” Tony insisted.

“I know, I’d just rather you didn’t right now,” Bucky soothed.

The smooth elevator ride took them to penthouse level and doors opened again silently. After a short trip through the floor, Tony was deposited in his own bed.

“I’m taking these off you,” Busky said as he started undoing the stiff, bloodied jeans, they came away with some struggle, “then you can rest and I will bring you your medication. And some proper painkillers.” 

Having covered him with a warm blanket, Bucky caressed Tony’s face.

“You should take better care of yourself.”

“Just don’t tell Steve,” he whispered into Bucky’s palm before falling back in a doze.


End file.
